


Hey, I said stop!

by Mini_Goat



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Teasing, Teen Romance, ourdumbassideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: It may annoy Luna but Mamaru found a way to teach her not to interrupt.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Seventh Circle of Hell Challenge





	Hey, I said stop!

It started out innocently enough. Mamo chan was, after all only teasing.

“Stop that.” Luna told him as he tweaked her tail as she walked by.

Mamo chuckled. “All right.” He said with a smile. Usagi who was laying contentedly across his chest giggled.

Luna huffed and rolled her eyes. “Are you two planning on ever growing up?”

Mamoru grinned. “I’m grown up. How about you Usa-ko?”

“Very grown up.” Usagi said, who was currently licking cotton candy off her fingers. They were laying on a blanket in the park, the cotton candy from a nearby street fair. She wordlessly offered Mamaru some.

“Very sweet. Just like you.” He told her as he took a bite.

Luna sighed and made a gagging noise. I’m going to go find Ami. At least I can have a conversation with her.

“Poor Luna.” Usagi said with a giggle as Luna stalked away.

* * *

Three days later Mamo tweaked Luna’s tail again when she walked in on he and Usagi kissing in Mako’s kitchen where she’d been somewhat unsuccessfully baking.

Hey!” Luna grumped and stalked away to giggling. Honestly those two needed a room. All they did is play kissy face and horse around when they weren’t kicking monster butt. Luna stalked back into the main living area where Mako was reading a cook book.

“I told you not to go in there.” She told Luna with a chuckle and stuck her nose back in her book.

“Don’t be surprised if the cookies are burned. Mark my words Kenji will be planning a shot gun wedding sooner than not.”

“Oh don’t be silly Luna. Usagi knows how to protect herself and Mamo-chan would never get her pregnant on accident until they were ready to get married. You have at least three more years before you need to worry.”

“They could at least be discreet.”

“They were. You were the one that went into the kitchen.” Mako pointed out.

“Harumph.” Luna said and stalked off.

A small shriek followed by a masculine chuckle was heard from the kitchen.

Mako envied them just a little and thought about an old boyfriend of hers.

* * *

Luna was walking along a privacy wall when she felt a playful tug on her tail. “Hey!”

“Hey yourself little guardian.” Mamo said with a chuckle and walked away whistling to school.

She stopped and realized with a horrified expression that had it been anyone but Mamaru Chiba she might have been chased for being a talking cat. Luna staled to the control center muttering under her breath.

When she got there, Ami was playing the Sailor V video game. Her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in complete focus.

Luna sat down next to her to watch. When Ami crushed the boss she grinned ear to ear. “Good job Ami.” Luna said very quietly in case anyone was listening.

Ami scooped her up and hugged her tightly. “I’m not going to tell Usagi I dusted her score Luna are you?”

Luna winked at Ami and said “Merow.”

“That’s what I thought.” Ami said with a giggle and loaded the next battle.

* * *

Later that night Mamoru had invited Usagi to dinner at his apartment so they were making out on his couch ignoring both the TV and Luna. Or so she thought. She was dozing on the armrest when Mamo gave her tail a tug.

“Hey, I said stop!” she yelped and bit his hand instinctively.

“Yow! Luna!” Mamo yelped back.

“Quit tweaking my tail Mamoru Chiba or I will tweak yours.” She huffed at him.

Usagi thought about that for a moment. Blinked… and then started laughing hysterically.

“She better not.” Mamoru muttered but Usagi just kept laughing.

“You had that coming Mamo-chan. She did tell you to stop.” Then she grinned wickedly. “Don’t worry Luna, I’ll tweak his tail for you.”

Luna sighed. “I’m going home now. You two tend to get loud.” Knowing full well how this evening would be progressing. “Why you bother with dinner is beyond me.”

“I need to keep my strength up Luna.” Usagi told her laughing but Luna was already out the door.

“We aren’t that loud are we?” Mamoru asked Usagi, his voice concerned and just a little confused.


End file.
